<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>orange with black stripes by yoonjeonghan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403585">orange with black stripes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeonghan/pseuds/yoonjeonghan'>yoonjeonghan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, soonyoung and his tiger agenda, wonwoo buys soonyoung the world (in the form of a tiger plushie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeonghan/pseuds/yoonjeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they're probably going to get expelled once their teachers find out where they've gone, but soonyoung looks like he's seeing the entire galaxy as a bengal tiger emerges from a cave. wonwoo decides that he could care less about keeping his place in highschool.</p><p>or, in which soonyoung and wonwoo ditch a school field trip to visit a zoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>orange with black stripes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnluvv/gifts">ravnluvv</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>valentines day gift for my lovie &lt;33 hope it's worth your time!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the thrill of being threatened with expulsion is a thrill wonwoo never expected to be into.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they're probably going to get expelled once their teachers find out where they've gone, but soonyoung looks like he's seeing the entire galaxy as a bengal tiger emerges from a cave. his eyes are sparkling, face only inches away from the thick glass barrier as the tiger does its rounds in its enclosure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"soonyoung, there are at least a million hands that have touched that glass," wonwoo mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung lets out a noise of acknowledgement. "ah."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he steps away from the glass, but his eyes are still fixated onto the animal. his lips are slightly parted as he gazes upon it in wonder, with all the stars in the galaxy in his eyes. sometimes, wonwoo wishes soonyoung would look at him the way he looked at tigers. wonwoo theorizes that, given the opportunity, soonyoung would feed wonwoo to a tiger if it meant that the tiger would become his new best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo doesn't want to be eaten by a tiger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he checks the time. it's only a little over two, and they still had a few more exhibits to go through. they'd been stuck at the tigers for almost twenty minutes now; wonwoo's seen at least sixty different families pass by him and his starstruck best friend (read: crush). he wonders what went on in their heads, seeing two high school students alone at a zoo in their gym uniforms, one of them staring at a huge, wild cat as the other stared at his friend the same way he stared at the tigers. in wonwoo's personal world, soonyoung is as much of a tiger to him as tigers are to soonyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"we need to get going," wonwoo tugs on his sleeve, "not much time. we need to get back to the museum."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">turning to face wonwoo, soonyoung pouts. "now?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ah...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">there it is.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how could wonwoo say no?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"f-five more minutes is okay," he quickly says, breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">five minutes is all soonyoung needed to break away from the bengal tiger enclosure. the zoo is still so crowded by the time they rush through the next exhibits that it feels like there's no one else around except for wonwoo and soonyoung. they could do anything, and no one would notice. after all, they were just a pair of teenagers. why would anyone even give them a second glance?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so without a second thought, wonwoo launches his hand forward and grasps soonyoungs hand in his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh, shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh. he's holding soonyoungs hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that's gay. that's <em>so gay</em>. holding your best friends hand is just so gay on so many levels.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thank god the aquatic center is dark, illuminated only by the deep blue lights from the tanks of water surrounding them. under the sun, wonwoo's more than sure that his cheeks are tinted a bright pink colour. he'd rather dig a hole and live in it forever if it means that he never has to see soonyoung after the latter sees him </span>
  <span class="s2">blushing</span>
  <span class="s1">as they held hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but a life without soonyoung isn't a life at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung looks down at their hands, and looks up at wonwoo. he thinks this is where soonyoung gives him a weird look, pulls his hand away and awkwardly says <em>"what the hell wonwoo?"</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">except wonwoo is wrong. he doesn't.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the rays of white light amongst the sea of blue dances on soonyoungs skin as he smiles instead. whenever he does, wonwoo's noticed the way his eyes would turn into crescents, and the way his cheeks would puff up like a squirrel stuffing acorns into its mouth. wonwoo blinks, feeling his cheeks burn up hotter than they had before. this is </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">bad</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. he can see the end of the enclosure where the sun would greet them once again. when the hell are his cheeks going to stop hoarding all that blood in them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"come on," soonyoung tugs on their hands, "i don't wanna be expelled won."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ah...soonyoung. wonwoo is holding his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung pulls wonwoo past couples, families, employees. wonwoo blinks rapidly a few times when they leave the dark marine enclosure, getting his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. thankfully, they're at the end of their route, ending up at a gift shop where shelves and shelves of merchandise are displayed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">had it not been for soonyoung, wonwoo would never have given the gift shop a second look. he'd never been interested in whatever cheesy products the zoo had to offer, allowing for his parents to quickly leave upon seeing wonwoos disinterest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung, on the other hand, looks like he's about to spend a million won at once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo quickly loses him in the aisles, left with the absence of soonyoungs hand in his. he makes a fist with his now vacant hand, hurriedly checking all the aisles one by one to see if he can spot where soonyoung ran off to-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hold on a second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo takes two steps back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">is that...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">slowly, wonwoo inches closer, entering the aisle. he's surrounded by stuffed toys of the animals he saw in the zoo: flamingoes, zebras, monkeys, but one in particular stands out among the brown and black and white on the shelves. a particular shade of orange with black stripes and patches of white on the plushies face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a tiger stuffie. of course, even with his lack of appreciation for tigers, it still manages to catch wonwoos eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he takes it into his hand, feeling its soft cotton fur under his skin. it feels exactly like the fur of an overly soft pomeranian puppy, just cut short. it's like a cloud, with just the right amount of stuffing and the softest fabric wonwoo's ever felt in his entire life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he checks the price tag.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo almost passes out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">twelve thousand won for a stuffed animal? he could buy himself lunch at school for three days with that kind of money!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that doesn't mean that wonwoo isn't buying it though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after he places the bills on the counter, his hands itch to cancel the transaction as he pulls his hands back. three days worth of lunch, lost to a stuffed toy, but it's a stuffed toy that soonyoung will love, solely because it came from wonwoo, but wonwoo doesn't have to know that just yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo imagines the moment he gives this to soonyoung, he'd finally tell him about his feelings. he'd finally tell soonyoung about his crush on him, with the plush as the cherry on top.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"you got something?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">fuck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo flinches, spinning around with his eyes blown wide. that's it! his surprise is ruined! he's frozen in place, holding the plushie in his hands right where soonyoung can see it for a full three seconds before wonwoos brain even starts turning again. he hides the gift behind his back, but it's really too late. soonyoung's seen it, evident from the way his eyes grow hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"here," wonwoo manages, handing soonyoung the souvenir.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"f-for me?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo nods.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"w- thank you but- but why?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">are you joking, soonyoung?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">is he <em>serious?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"soonyoung," wonwoo breathes, "check the date."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"fourteenth of february, i know. so what?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">is he- is he being serious?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"soonyoung, what day is it today?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"friday?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">friday?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"soonyoung, it's valentines day."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"oh."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and then, silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">fuck, this is </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>not</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">how wonwoo planned this out to be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but then again, wonwoo never expected soonyoung to be </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>this</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">dense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"soonyoung."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he looks up to meet wonwoos gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i am asking you out."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so maybe soonyoung wasn't supposed to grimace in disgust back in the marine exhibit. maybe it was here, in the middle of a souvenir shop to reject wonwoo and his tiger plushie. maybe soonyoung would grow to hate tigers after this, because of wonwoo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">except, once again, wonwoo is wrong. soonyoung doesn't.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he smiles again, but it's not carefree like his regular smiles. this time, soonyoung smiles in relief. he sighs, hoping that it tells wonwoo that it's okay. he's okay. soonyoung is (more than) okay with all of this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they don't speak anymore after that. soonyoung just links their fingers together, pulling wonwoo closer towards him as they officially leave the zoo. the walk to the museum where the rest of their classmates are lasts only ten minutes at most, but wonwoo feels like it could've lasted forever, walking with the wind blowing on them and their intertwined hands. when the wind sweeps through soonyoungs hair and ripples through his clothes, wonwoo just falls that much harder for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they catch sight of their class leaving through the main exit; they'd have to part now, having been sorted into different groups. soonyoung tries to let go, but wonwoo doesn't budge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i'll see you at school in thirty minutes wonwoo," soonyoung tells him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">wonwoo huffs. "thirty minutes too long."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i'll text you."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"don't fall asleep on me."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"well, no promises."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"hey!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung laughs, his light enhanced a thousand times under the february sun. "i won't forget, i promise."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they unlink hands. this time, wonwoo lets go without fear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>